


[Podfic] A Shifting Spectrum of Grey

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexual Characters, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Cover Art, Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Explicit Sexual Content, Friends With Benefits, Internalized Acephobia, Love Confessions, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22779568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Aziraphale swallowed, hard.He’d always assumed that he had no interest in sex. Angels didn’t, generally speaking. And– well, he’d certainly never indulged before, had never even really fantasized about such things… But now that he knew that Crowley wanted him that way…(In which two asexual immortal beings bumble their way into a friends-with-benefits relationship that neither of them actually wants. They sort themselves out... eventually.)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 33





	[Podfic] A Shifting Spectrum of Grey

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Shifting Spectrum of Grey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22776961) by [PenroseSun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenroseSun/pseuds/PenroseSun). 



> Read for the Good Omens Big Bang. Text can be found in the inspired by link above <3

## MP3 & M4B

**To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
M4B | [[link to m4b of parts 1-4]  
](https://archive.org/download/ashiftingspectrumofgrey/A%20Shifting%20Spectrum%20of%20Grey.m4b) | 123 MB | 2:52:45  
MP3 - Part 1 | [[link to mp3 - Part 1]](https://archive.org/download/ashiftingspectrumofgrey/releveled/A%20Shifting%20Spectrum%20of%20Grey%20-%20Part%2001.mp3) | 33 MB | 0:47:07  
  
Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/ashiftingspectrumofgrey/releveled/A%20Shifting%20Spectrum%20of%20Grey%20-%20Part%2001.mp3).  
  
MP3 - Part 2 | [[link to mp3 - Part 2]](https://archive.org/download/ashiftingspectrumofgrey/releveled/A%20Shifting%20Spectrum%20of%20Grey%20-%20Part%2002.mp3%22) | 30 MB | 0:41:57  
  
Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/ashiftingspectrumofgrey/releveled/A%20Shifting%20Spectrum%20of%20Grey%20-%20Part%2002.mp3).  
  
MP3 - Part 3 | [[link to mp3 - Part 3]](https://archive.org/download/ashiftingspectrumofgrey/releveled/A%20Shifting%20Spectrum%20of%20Grey%20-%20Part%2003.mp3) | 39 MB | 0:55:21  
  
Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/ashiftingspectrumofgrey/releveled/A%20Shifting%20Spectrum%20of%20Grey%20-%20Part%2003.mp3).  
  
MP3 - Part 4 |  [[link to mp3 - Part 4]](https://archive.org/download/ashiftingspectrumofgrey/releveled/A%20Shifting%20Spectrum%20of%20Grey%20-%20Part%2004.mp3)  
| 20 MB | 0:28:21  
  
Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/ashiftingspectrumofgrey/releveled/A%20Shifting%20Spectrum%20of%20Grey%20-%20Part%2004.mp3).


End file.
